1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to connecting devices and more particularly to connectors such as those used for fastening and securing belts, webbing, straps, animal collars and similar and related applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of two-piece connectors have been devised for use in securing together the ends of a length of material. Frequently, such connectors are made of metal or plastic, even a combination thereof. In recent years, black ABS plastic connectors have become almost ubiquitous in their use on backpacks and luggage. Such connector devices consist of two pieces, one male and a corresponding female, for interlocking and retention. Successful connection of the two pieces is usually achieved through the deployment of barbed spring members, which engage openings in the opposing connector piece.
Such existing connectors have the inherent disadvantage of requiring the manufacture of separate distinct bodies for both male and female connector halves.